Although the invention can be used in combination with various extending members, the invention is particularly suitable for use as an automatic key selector, and will be described below, accordingly. The construction of the invention, and manner in which it operates will be substantially the same, regardless of the type of member being selected.
Most keys are currently organized using a simple key ring. These keys are bulky and cumbersome and, while on the key ring, can spread out in a haphazard manner, or be too bulky to fit in a clothing pocket. The key ring maintains the keys in order; however, the order of the keys needs to be memorized, or identified based on the key shape. Finding the correct key on a key ring often takes time, requires the use of two hands, and is extremely difficult in the dark.
To ease the identification of keys on a key ring, different shaped heads were used on the keys. This manner of identifying keys was found to be only minimally effective, however, as the shape of key heads on various keys were the same, or very similar. Similarly, keys were previously produced in different colors (gold or silver), and the heads of the keys were made in multiple colors. Identification of the keys, based on color, however, still required a search for the desired key, and was not helpful in the dark.
Another method for aiding in the identification of keys was a leather case, comprising rows of hooks to which the keys were attached. This method of organizing the keys, however, still required the user to manually open the case with two hands, visually identify the key, manually take the key from the case, and close the snap of the case when finished using the key. Over the years, a number of devices were designed in order to address the foregoing problems, and such are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,943,844, 2,589,571, 2,634,599, 2,855,774, 3,618,346, 5,215,190, and 5,232,086. None of these prior art devices, however, allowed one to automatically extend a single selected key (or other extending member) from a plurality thereof.